Soul Calibur Games
by KenseiReimai
Summary: Soul Calibur Games...3 teams...24 people...games...1 very weird host....who will win? who will loose? what's the mystery prize? read and find out...vote for your fav team and they get 10 xtra points 1 vote for each person ...most poitns win at the end.
1. Introduction!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Soul Calibur characters.

**REIMAI:** Welcome! To the Soul Calibur Games! I'm your host; Reimai. Now, let's meet our teams. There are 3 teams altogether, with 8 people in each team. Ooh, sources tell me that the first team to get onto the stadium is the RED team! Give it up for the RED team!

**RED TEAM: **_(walks onto stage)_

**REIMAI:** The RED TEAM represents… Talim _(Team Captain),_ Sophitia, Olcadan, Kilik, Cervantes, Mitsurugi, Taki and Yun Seung!

**RED**** TEAM:** Go RED!

**REIMAI:** Let's go to the "Chair of Talk" and have a chat to the RED team. So red team, what do you think of your group?

**TALIM:** Well, I like our team, because well, I got to be team captain… _(giggles)_…and team captain is sooo cool…I get to boss them around…I mean tell everyone what to do…

**CERVANTES:** Having HER (_eyeballs Talim) _as our team captain. Miss Joyful…

**REIMAI:** Okay…what about you, Sophitia, what do you think?

**SOPHITIA:** (_puts down cross-stitching)_ Oh I think that it's great. I love my team. And I think we are going to win…

**REIMAI:** That's positive…What about you, Yun Seung?

**YUN SEUNG:** I HATE THIS TEAM! I didn't even want to do these stupid games… I just did it because they said I would get a really great prize at the end…

**REIMAI:** Well, if you loose, you still get a prize…just a booby one though…Anyways, I hear that the next team to come out is the GREEN team! Let's go outside and meet them. It's been great "chatting" with you, RED team, and goodluck!

_..OUTSIDE.._

**REIMAI:** Wow, the GREEN team sure look confident…Give it up for…the GREEN team!

**GREEN**** TEAM:** (_walks onto stage)_

**REIMAI:** The GREEN team are…Setsuka _(Team Captain), _Astaroth, Tira, Rock, Raphael, Ivy, Nightmare, and Voldo, wow…gloomy bunch…I mean…the GREEN team.

**GREEN**** TEAM:** …

**REIMAI:** Now it's time to go and chat with the green team on the "Chair of Talk". Well, GREEN team, er…nice weather we're having right?

**GREEN**** TEAM: **…

**REIMAI:** Okay…moving on then… (_THOUGHT: I'm guessing they're the "SILENT but DEADLY" bunch…)_…Now to meet our last team; the BLUE team!

**BLUE**** TEAM:**_ (walks onto stage)_

**REIMAI:** The blue team…Maxi_ (Team Captain), _Cassandra, Lizardman, Zasalamel, Xianghua, Siegfried, Yoshimitsu and Seung Mina.

**BLUE**** TEAM:** We're gonna win!

**REIMAI:** The "Chair of Talk" time…So, BLUE TEAM, who do you think your biggest competitions are?

**XIANGHUA:** The…

**SIEGFRIED:**RED team!

**REIMAI: **Why?

**CASSANDRA:** I don't think the RED team is our biggest competition, I actually think the GREEN team's our big problem.

**SEUNG MINA:** Doesn't matter, because either way, we'll win!

**REIMAI:** If you say so…So, that's our teams…Which one will you cheer for? Who will win? Find out in the next chapter…

_P.S:_

_You can vote for the team you want to win, and every vote, adds 10 points to the team, and the team with the winning score will take away the mystery prize…_


	2. Rock , Paper , Scissors !

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Soul Calibur characters.

**REIMAI:** Welcome back! Now that we've met our contestants, it's time to meet the judges/refs…Yesssss, I'm one ref; & I ref; SIMON SAYS, or in my case, would be REIMAI SAYS!

**CROWD:** _(shouts out loud)_

**REIMAI:** The first judge; Nuriko. She will be judging, or referring, the "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS" game.

**NURIKO:** _(walks onto stage)_ GO THE RED TEAM!

**REIMAI:** Obviously, she's going for the RED team! Give it up for Nuriko! Now, lets meet the next judge/ref; Gakkai!

**GAKKAI:** _(walks onto stage)_ Go Greens! They ROCK!

**REIMAI:** Gakkai is going to be the referee, or judge, for "DODGEBALL"! Now, our last ref/judge; Shyazo! Shyazo will be the judge/ref for "SANDCASLTE BUILDING COMPETITION".

**SHYAZO:** _(walks onto stage)_ The BLUE team's gonna win! Cuz they rock!

**REIMAI:** …Sure…Anyways, lets go to the scoreboard…Well, well, looks like the gloomy-I mean GREEN team have 10 points, whilst the other two have no points…

**GREEN TEAM:** Woo… _(Sarcastically)_

**REIMAI:** Surprisingly, someone voted for them! Anyway, let's head over to our first game; THREE-MAN ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!

**CROWD:** Woo-hoo!

**REIMAI:** Let's see what the teams and refs are doing…Let's go backstage!

_(Backstage)_

**THE RED TEAM:**

**TALIM:** Okay guys! We have to win in all the games. .

**YUN SEUNG:** And we will, because we're the best, we're RED!

**KILIK:** And we never loose…

**SOPHITIA:** There! I finished this for my kids! _(holds up cross-stitching of a butterfly)_ Isn't this all about having fun and doing our best?

**TAKI:** We'll do all of that…AND WIN!

**RED TEAM:** Yayer!

**THE GREEN TEAM:**

_(No one backstage…Or in their rooms…)_

**THE BLUE TEAM:**

**MAXI:** _(doing push-ups and sit-ups)_

**ZASALAMEL, LIZARDMAN, SIEGFRIED, YOSHIMITSU:** _(fighting outside)_

**XIANGHUA:** Hey Mina, wanna go to the buffet table?

**SEUNG MINA:** Okay… _(walks out with Xianghua)_

**CASSANDRA:** _(asleep)_

**THE REFS:**

**NURIKO:** Let's make a bet.

**SHYAZO:** Okay. What about?

**NURIKO:** All 3 of us go for each team, like I'm RED.

**GAKKAI:** GREEN.

**SHYAZO:** So that leaves BLUE for me.

**NURIKO:** Yes. Okay so, how's about; the person's team that looses, has to wear a Big Bird suit for 5 hours, walk around town…

**SHYAZO:** And will be singing "THE COOKIE SONG" to every kid they see.

**GAKKAI:** AND they also have to be a servant to the other two teams for 2 whole days.

**NURIKO, SHYAZO, GAKKAI:** DEAL!

**REIMAI:** That could be interesting… Now, let's begin our first game; ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!

**TEAMS, JUDGES, & REIMAI:** _(goes to the RPS arena)_

**REIMAI:** Take it away Nuriko!

**NURIKO:** _(goes to middle of arena.) _The rules are simple. Rock beats scissors, scissor beat paper, and paper beats rock. The winner gets 10 points, loser gets 0, and if it's a tie, each player gets 5 points.

**REIMAI:** Okay, out of random-ness-ness, the players that are going first are Lizardman, Cervantes, and Astaroth!

**LIZARDMAN & CERVANTES:** _(walks onto platform)_

**NURIKO:** Ready? Rock, paper, scissors!

**LIZARDMAN:**_ (scissors)_

**CERVANTES:**_ (scissors)_

**ASTAROTH:** _(paper)_

**NURIKO:** Wow… Okay so, the GREEN team get no points, because Astaroth lost, and the RED and BLUE team each get 15 points, because they both beat Astaroth, but they tied to each other…

**REIMAI:** Okay, the next 3 people are…Raphael, Cassandra, and Kilik.

**CROWD:** GO RAPHAEL! WE LOVE YOU!

**RAPHAEL:** ???

**NURIKO:** Okay…ready? Rock, paper, scissors!

**RAPHAEL:** _(paper)_

**KILIK:** _(scissors)_

**CASSANDRA:**_(rock)_

**NURIKO:** A TIE! Okay, so each team gets 10 points…

**RANDOM GIRL IN CROWD:** DAMN YOU KILIK! YOU MADE RAPHAEL LOOSE!

**KILIK:** Uh-huh… _(Teardrop)_…

**REIMAI:** Anyway, next 3…Yoshimitsu, Sophitia, and Nightmare.

**NURIKO:** Hurry up! Don't take your time! Gosh! Okay, rock, paper, scissors!

**NIGHTMARE:** _(scissors)_

**SOPHITIA:** _(rock)_

**YOSHIMITSU:** _(scissors)_

**NURIKO:** YESSS! Go RED…I mean…lets see…Nightmare and Yoshimitsu get no points because they lost to Sophitia, who gets 10 points…but Nightmare and Yoshimitsu tied, so they both get 5 points each!

**LEFT SIDE OF CROWD:** Woo-hoo! RED'S WINNING!!!!!!!!!!

**REIMAI:** Lets move on to the next 3…Voldo, Zasalamel, and Mitsurugi.

**NURIKO:** Ready…Rock, paper, scissors!

**VOLDO:** _(scissors)_

**ZASALAMEL:** _(scissors)_

**MITSURUGI:** _(scissors)_

**NURIKO:** Well, well, well…it's a tie! So that means; each team gets 5 points! Okay…Reimai? Who're the next people?

**REIMAI:** Talim, Siegfried, and Tira.

**NURIKO:** Okay…now, give each other glares and evil looks…because we all know you want too…

**CROWD, TEAMS, REIMAI, JUDGES:**………………………………………

**NURIKO:** Oh…sorry…anyway; rock, paper, scissors!

**TALIM:** _(scissors)_

**SIEGFRIED:** _(scissors)_

**TIRA:** _(paper)_

**NURIKO:** Okay…so Tira gets NOTHING for her team…because she lost. Talim and Siegfried each get 15…yes…that's right…15 points because they tied with each other…but they beat Tira…

**REIMAI:** Yay. Now, the next 3…Maxi, Ivy and Taki! Step on up…

**NURIKO:** Rock, paper, scissors!

**MAXI:**_ (scissors)_

**IVY:** _(rock)_

**TAKI:** _(paper)_

**NURIKO:** A tie! Again! And according to my calculations, each team gets 10 points for winning, and because they lost, they supposedly get 0, but since they got 10, they still get 10.

**REIMAI:** Now, another group of three…Xianghua, Rock, and Olcadan!

**NURIKO:** This seat's giving' me a wedgie…I mean…okay, you guys are ready…blah…Rock, paper, scissors!

**XIANGHUA:** _(rock)_

**ROCK:** _(rock)_

**OLCADAN:** _(paper)_

**NURIKO:** Okay…so let's see… Olcadan gets 10 points, because he won…Xianghua and Rock get 5 points because they tied… . Simple math!

**REIMAI:** Now, the last trio…Seung Mina, Yun Seung, and Setsuka!

**NURIKO:** Okay, rock, paper, scissors!

**SEUNG MINA:** _(rock)_

**YUNSUNG:** _(rock)_

**SETSUKA:** _(rock)_

**NURIKO:** Haha! It's a tie! Each player gets 5 points…That was easy…

**REIMAI:** Okay, that ends out ROCK PAPER SCISSOR competition…Let's look at the scores…

RED TEAM: 65 points.

BLUE TEAM: 65 points.

GREEN TEAM: 40 points.

**NURIKO, SHYAZO:** Ah! Shame Gakkai! You're loosing…

**GAKKAI:** Shut up.

**REIMAI:** Okay! Tune in next time, when we go and watch "DODGEBALL"


	3. Dodgeball !

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Soul Calibur characters.

**REIMAI:** Welcome back! You random… Today, since it is bright and sunny, we will be playing our game of DODGEBALL!

**CROWD:** YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REIMAI:** Before we start, let's go backstage to see what our teams are up to.

_(Backstage)_

**THE RED TEAM:**

**ALL THE BOYS:** _(asleep)_

**TAKI**** & SOPHITIA:** _(playing chess)_

**TALIM:** _(singing in the shower)_

**THE BLUE TEAM:**

**MAXI & SIEGFRIED:** _(playing Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

**YOSHIMITSU & LIZARDMAN** _(playing SIMPSON'S ROAD RAGE)_

**ZASALAMEL:** _(trying to work the computer.)_ What is this strange contraption? Why does it come up with a web…What is a web? Is it a spider's web?

**SEUNG MINA, XIANGHUA, & CASSANDRA:** _(in the kitchen, eating some cocktail sausages)_

**THE GREEN TEAM:**

_(nowhere to be seen…again…)_

**REIMAI:** Seriously? Where is the GREEN team?

**THE REFS/JUDGES:**

**SHYAZO:** Man, Nuriko, your team and my team are on tie…

**NURIKO:** Yeah…but at least we're not loosing…like Gakkai…where is she anyway?

_(I__n the gloomy shop down the road)_

**GAKKAI:** Win a game, and you get to spend more time in this shop!

**GREEN TEAM:** _(walking around shop)_

**GAKKAI:** You better win DODGEBALL!

**REIMAI:** So that's where they are…Anyway! Let's head down to the field and see how things are going…

_(The field-where the DODGEBALL arena is getting set up.)_

**REIMAI:** Oh look, they're finished…Let's bring out the contestants, and judges…

**ALL 3 TEAMS:** _(walks onto field)_

**SHYAZO, NURIKO, & GAKKAI:** _(walks out in front of the teams)_

**REIMAI:** Okay, now, let's see…how are we going to do this? Gakkai, since this was your idea, and you're "organizing" it, explain the rules…

**GAKKAI:** The rules are;

1) YOU HAVE TO BE HONEST, AND GET OUT WHEN YOU GET HIT.

2) YOU CAN ONLY HIT A PERSON FROM CHEST AND BELOW.

3) NO USING OF WEAPONS, OR SPECIAL ATTACKS!

**REIMAI:** Wow…that's some long rules…Anyways, because I am lazy of making it long, the winning teams get 50 points…and 2nd place gets 30 points.

**CROWD:** _(claps)_

**REIMAI:** Okay, teams, go on the square with your team-coloured flags.

**GAKKAI:** Okay, so each team gets 3 balls each.

**SHYAZO, NURIKO & REIMAI:** _(gives each team 3 balls)_

**GAKKAI:** No dirty play! Get ready, get set, and go!

_(30 minutes later)_

**GAKKAI:** Wow, looks like the BLUE team's going to win! They have…1…2…3…4…5! 5 people left, whilst the GREEN team has 3 people, and the RED team only has Yunsung!

**YUNSUNG** Get…that…ball…away from me… _(Hits ball away with hand, and starts running in a zigzag way.)_

**NIGHTMARE:** ARGH! YOU STUPID BALL! _(hits hit so hard it pops)_ DIE!!!!!!

**GAKKAI:** Nightmare! No popping of balls!

**NIGHTMARE:** What…_ (gets hit by Yunsung)_

**YUNSUNG:** Shame! Stupid head! _(gets hit by Raphael)_

**GIRLS IN CROWD:** GO RAPHAEL! YOU'RE HOT AND AWESOME!

**NURIKO:** YUNSUNG! HOW COULD YOU LOOSE!

**GAKKAI:** Shame! I mean…oh look…it's between BLUE and GREEN now…

_(15 minutes later)_

**GAKKAI:** Only 3 people on the BLUE team, and 2 people on the GREEN team…

_(5 minutes later)_

**GAKKAI:** And the winner is…the BLUE team! With Lizardman and Seung Mina left!

**SHYAZO:** YES!!!!!!!!! Shame to Nuriko and Gakkai!

**REIMAI:** That concludes our round of DODGEBALL! The scores are as follows…

RED: 65 points

BLUE: 115 points

GREEN: 70 points

**SHYAZO:** Woo-hoo! The BLUE team's winning!

**NURIKO & GAKKAI:** …

**REIMAI:** Tune in next time…for "SANDCASTLE"…wait…sorry folks, the sand we were supposed to get from South America has not turned up. So we will have to go to our back up game- OBSTACLE COURSE…because the pop up's are here! Woo-hoo!


	4. Obstacle Course !

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Soul Calibur characters.

**REIMAI:** Welcome back, you putz!

**CROWD:**…

**REIMAI:** Tough crowd…Anyway, welcome back, for our 4th round; OBSTACLE COURSE.

**RANDOM VOICE FROM NOWHERE:** Formerly used to be SANDCASTLE BUILDING, but REIMAI could not afford sand so it's changed…

**EVERYONE:** WTF?

**REIMAI:** Anyway…before we start, let's go backstage and see what our teams are up to…

**RED TEAM:**

**EVERYONE:** _(watching TV)_

**GREEN TEAM:**

_(finally in their room)_

**EVERYONE:** _(asleep)_

**THE BLUE TEAM:**

**EVERYONE:** _(celebrating with Shyazo because they won DODGEBALL)_

**REIMAI:** What about our refs?

**NURIKO & GAKKAI:** _(eating ice-cream in the kitchen)_

**REIMAI:** Okay, since it's still early…we'll go and see if the OCSTACLE COURSE is ready…

_(down in the field)_

**REIMAI:**Its goin' good…Let's go back to the kitchen, and watch our competitors eat their breakfasts and stuff…

_(in the kitchen…)_

**THE RED TEAM:** _(stuffing their mouths with eggs, bacons, and sausages)_

**THE BLUE TEAM** _(trying to steal the food from the RED team)_

**THE GREEN TEAM:** _(doing nothing)_

_(30 minutes later)_

**REIMAI:** Welcome back! Let's head over to Shyazo, who will explain the rules of the OBSTACLE COURSE.

**SHYAZO:** Okay, we're going to be random, and just pick two people's name out of hats, each from different teams, and they will go head to head.

**REIMAI:** _(brings out 3 hats-coloured red, blue and green)_

**SHYAZO:** _(draws one piece of paper from each hat)_ The 3 people are…Cervantes, Nightmare and Maxi. The girls are…Talim, Setsuka and Seung Mina. Okay, so each boy will start. Once they reach the finish line, we will wait a few minutes, then the girls will go. The first person that reaches gets 50 points, the 2nd gets 30 points and the last gets nothing…_ (Walks to the courses)_

**THE 3 BOYS:** _(gets ready)_

**SHYAZO:** Ready, get set, go!

_(Boys start running through the course)_

_(After a few minutes)_

**REIMAI:** Wow, looks like Nightmare shredded the course…literally! We're gonna need a replacement for the BLUE team!

**SHYAZO:** Okay, so for that round, the winner was Maxi! 2nd was Nightmare…wow…and last was Cervantes.

**GIRLS IN CROWD:** GO MAXI!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!! WE LOVE YOU TOO RAPHAEL!!!!

_(After replacement course gets put in)_

**SHYAZO:** Okay, ladies? Go!

_(Girls start running)_

_(After a few minutes again)_

**SHYAZO:** The winner was…Setsuka! 2nd was Talim! And 3rd was Seung Mina!

**REIMAI:** Okay…this was a VERY short chapter…Anyways…the score so far…

RED TEAM: 105 points.  
BLUE TEAM: 175 points.  
GREEN TEAM: 150 points.

**NURIKO:** Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!

**GAKKAI & SHYAZO:** Oooh yeah…

**REIMAI:** Riiiiiiight…Anyway, lets say bye-bye to our teams, and get ready for our next game; REIMAI SAYS!

_(background music starts playing)_


End file.
